


Your Classic New Year's Kiss Fic

by Port_4



Series: I Only See You On Holiday [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BALL DROP IN MINECRAFT WOO, Crack Treated Seriously, Dream Team being Besties, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Like Molassas, M/M, Most of everyone is just background, Multi, New Year's Kiss, New Years, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Probably ooc, Slow Burn, Third Wheel GeorgeNotFound, but this is Dream hyperfixating on things he doesn't understand while sleep deprived, dream is an unreliable narrator because he constantly stops paying attention, everything built was then blown up off screen for plot reasons, i wish everyone else had more of a role, thats just the smp though isnt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_4/pseuds/Port_4
Summary: Being the last resort for a little bit of New Years Magic would have stung if Dream was inclined to care at all, but something about the way Sapnap begged for his attention was just endearing enough for him to agree anyways.I mean, he was just sparing the man of the embarrassment of getting turned down by George for the millionth time. No other reason.--------Or in other words, an impressive show of group effort creates a 2021 celebratory Ball Drop in a forgotten corner of the DreamSMP map and everyone gathers around to watch it go down, 12AM American Central. Sapnap just wants this year to be special, yknow? Dream just wants to get him to stop begging, and George once again proves the most attentive out of all of them, but quietly, in the background.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: I Only See You On Holiday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Your Classic New Year's Kiss Fic

**Author's Note:**

> BETA READ BY HONKUSBONKUS420
> 
> New years happened 2 days, ago you say?   
> well time is fake and im as bad at reading calendars as i am at writing, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I read somewhere that Dream didn't particularly like the widespread use of his real name, so until proven otherwise I won't be using anyone's actual names if I can help it.

Even after wading through the ripe hell that took up the majority of this year, Dream can say with a good degree of certainty that he loved it. Ignoring the unprecedented success of his career- exciting as that was, he can admit that his heart warmed more at the thought of the flourishing friendships he’s made and maintained this year than anything else. What can he say; He’s always been a sentimental guy. 

Not to say he doesn’t appreciate the 15 million people that have found reason to dedicate themselves to his content. On the contrary, really- he built his own branding company for them! He can barely pump out designs fast enough for the milestones he reaches. _This isn’t the first time he’s found solace in his brand’s simplicity._ The man mused, twisting in his chair as he absently flicked through tabs on his computer. Sleep sounds very appealing right now, but he’s still riding the emotional high of both spending the New Year with his family, as well as reflecting on just how much he’s done this year. 

Dream mumbled to himself as he thought, not doing much of anything besides just resting at his desk. Slowly, he began to drift, staring almost dead-eyed at his monitor as exhaustion seeped further and further into his psyche. After many pregnant moments of inactivity, he shifted to rest his head on his hands, eyes finally flickering shut.

The familiar sound of a million discord notifications assaulted his ears, making the man jump in his seat. He jerked his head out of his hands and stared wide-eyed at his discord, watching his unreads slowly build into a giant red mountain in his sidebar. He watched in a detached sort of awe as even old, forgotten group chats rose to the top, easily crossing 100 messages in each. Dream blinked, finally chasing away his shock and relaxing onto his desk, leaning heavy on his elbows and snorting at the antics of his friends. He quickly muted his computer and skimmed through the names of those who so desperately wanted his attention, smiling. He quirked an eyebrow as he sifted through the incessant pestering of his friends and fellow creators, his already soppy heart further warming at the sight of them. As nice as his own channel’s growth was, Dream was also insanely proud of his friends’ success. Even though he basically dragged George and Sapnap along for the ride- watching their channels hit those million-sub milestones with him brought him more joy than he’d care to admit. Hell, even Bad hit some new ones this year, and he’s been doing this so much longer than any of them. Really, Dream owes more to the man than he’d ever be able to pay back, if his friendship with George is example enough. 

Funny how the world works like that.

Dream, in the midst of his lament, pulled up the desktop app and promptly left half the group chats pinging him. He turned his attention to one of the smaller chats- an older manhunt one, if he cared enough to date it, with just himself, Sapnap, George, and Bad. The first man in question was in the middle of what seemed like a race between himself and the resident brit as to who could grab his attention first. Upon seeing this, Dream decided to step in before one of them got the genius idea to blow up his actual phone number. 

Attempting to resolve this as cleanly as possible, Dream replies with no small amount of unbiased fairness. 

**> Dream 12:23   
Hey Sapnap, what’s up?**

His pms exploded once more, but at a manageable pace now that he had verified his existence. No other reason.

**> Sapnap 12:33  
hAHAHA I FUCKING TOLD YOU HE’D RESPOND TO ME**

**> George 12:33  
Shut the Fuck UP SAPNAP**

**> Sapnap 12:34  
MAKE ME DADDY GOG**

Dream smirked at the screen, mumbling a classic ‘whaaaat’ under his breath in a show of faux-naivety as he avoids dealing with the simultaneous ‘George and BadBoyHalo are typing…’ and finally joins the- oh god, the completely filled DreamSMP vc. Upon entering, the man is met with silence. 

“Uhhh….” He oh so cleverly intones, watching the line of people flicker green. “...Are you guys fucking with me?” He giggles, sounding only slightly nervous. The following explosion of lime rings told him that, alright, probably wasn’t a practical joke. He snorted, quickly glancing at the chat. “Oh, oh shit, I muted my computer.” Dream quickly unmuted and was met with the glitchy, distorted screams of hell. 

“DRE-!!!” Fundy screamed first, followed by goddamn near everyone else on the SMP. He could barely make out one person from the next, cringing away from his headset. There was bickering, and various colourful insults that would have made a lesser man blush. 

“Uh huh, uh huh, that’s all very nice, but what the actual hell is going on?” Dream said with a laugh, ignoring the usual influx of glitched speech, as painful for his desktop application as it was for the creator himself, before Bad’s Patent Teacher Voice broke through. 

“YES! YES, DREAM, HELLO!” He was loud, surprisingly so, (maybe not really), and semi-aggressive, verbally fighting his way through the slog of people. Half of everyone quieted down out of sheer surprise. Bad, after a moment of affirming he had everyone’s attention, softened his voice into his usual cooing tone. “Happy 2021, Dream!!” A few cheers echoed in the call, but ultimately the noise was bearable enough for Bad to continue. “We all made something on the SMP- Callahan helped me with it the most, really-” An unidentified whine of protest and a couple giggles. “But we made something on the SMP! So join, quickly-” 

The call promptly exploded, various chants echoing through different blown on mics (you’d think a bunch of streamers would have less issue with this), and everyone split up in the different vcs, _like they were meant to be used_ , and he was left with just George, Callahan, Punz, and Sapnap. Dream, loading up his minecraft launcher, laughed. 

“So.” He started. “What’d you make, Bad?” 

\-----------------------

God, this was not what Dream had stayed up for in the slightest. Barely 20 minutes had passed and he was already regretting letting anyone know he was truly awake- while it was fun to jump around, relentlessly murdering his friends (friendship!), it was also already way too much for his extended day. He was very tired, and barely participating in any of the surely batshit conversation going on around him- Quackity had taken to hopping VCs and yelling in various vocoded intonations and while amusing, was bound to give him a headache eventually. 

Dream couldn’t help but laugh anyways. 10 minutes to the ‘Ball Drop’, which he had earlier found out was cheekily snuck into the SMP plugin list when he wasn’t paying attention (sue him for trusting them). Everyone currently online was bouncing around, impatiently waiting for 1 AM to strike (or 12, for some of the people in attendance. Or like, 11, for Punz. Timezones evidently weren’t considered.) He watched as Sapnap hopped around, running up and crouching in front of his ‘fiances’ Karl and Quackity, arguing about who would kiss who for New Years. Safe to say, as Dream sat off to the side, his avatar mostly idle as he half listened to the argument- It was not going well. He breathed out a small chuckle as George’s periodic (and intentionally disruptive) slurping interrupted once more, accidentally drawing the attention to himself. 

“DREAM!” Sapnap shouted, minecraft avatar bounding towards him and shocking him out AFK. Dream’s own character jolts in-game, appearing to look around wildly before zooming in on the texan, who proceeds to sprint, then crouched beside him, turning back to his two ‘boyfriends’, one of which ran closer with a giggled whine of ‘Saaapnaap’, while the other just continued to jump in circles. 

“Saapnap, c’mon- We all love each other very much--”

“I’M KISSING KARL, SAPNAP, NEW YEARS’ SACRED, MAN, YOU GOTTA FIND SOMEONE ELSE--” 

High pitched giggles. “No, no- Quackmeister didn’t mean that-”

“Oh, oh no he did, and so I’m gonna have my New Year’s kiss with Dream here, ‘cause he wouldn’t leave me for someone else. Right, man? Yeah? Georgie won’t even kiss me on a good day.” His avatar scoots closer to him as he pouts, head swiveling from (presumably) looking at his ‘fiances’ all accusatory-like while (presumably) looking up at Dream with a degree of hope. 

“Oop-” Karl crouches, stopping next to Quackity in the middle of the grassy expanse that makes up the area around the ‘Ball Drop’. 8 Minutes and counting. Quackity on the other hand, continues to sprint, avatar half-nude towards the duo as he cackles. 

“Wow Sappy, you’d really do that to our boy George? Just take his mans like that?” Quackity continues to circle them, occasionally stopping to shove his avatar next to Sapnap’s, who is continuing to half-heartedly beg while crouched into Dream’s chest. 

Dream wheezes, laughing. “WHAT?” He inhales. “DO _WHAT??_ ” Dream just stares down at Sapnap, just barely catching Karl’s character doing a little dance in the grass. 

“Gogy wouldn’t mind! Nah, Gog’s got my back on this-” Sapnap started, hitting Quackity away from Dream. 

“Woah woah woah hey hey-” Big Q runs from the two of them, only to circle back and shift. “Would he though?” He coughs out a laugh. “Like c’mon, walking in and stealing his stolen man like that-” 

“Oh, like you did with me? From what I remember, Karl was my fiance first.” Sapnap sassed back, both Dream and his own face snapping towards Quackity in a startling display of unison. The fiance in question, however, only continues to giggle, sounding much further from his mic before no doubt rocking forward once more. Karl and Quackity both move to assure Sapnap of his place in their ‘relationship’, of which only makes the texan continue to shift-walk dramatically behind Dream. Dream huffed out, his fondness for Sapnap’s antics the only thing stopping him from walking away altogether. 

Dream, after tuning out of the conversation for the billionth time that night, decides that while fond- he’s a little too involved in this and makes his way to the treeline, slapping the three of them away from him and only feeling a tiny bit of guilt for the offended noise Sapnap makes. They continue to bicker, and as Dream casts a cursory glance around the map, they have about 4 minutes left to make a decision. Dream’s just about to use this to make his escape when he’s pulled back into the conversation by the incensed shout of his own name. 

“DREAM’S TAKEN, MAN YOU CAN’T JUST WALK UP TO SOMEONE AND ASK FOR A SMOOCHIE--”

“HE WAS GONNA SAY YES! GEORGE DOESN’T MIND, RIGHT GOGY?” 

There’s a charged moment of silence as George’s own attention is genuinely caught- Even Dream feels the need to turn to George’s in-game character, which had been standing off to the side for an unknown period of time. _He didn’t really need George’s permission to do anything_ , everyone seemed to forget, but Dream was curious enough to let things play out without him anyways. After a solid (blessed) minute of quiet contemplation, George shifts on his end. 

“...Huh?” Quackity promptly explodes, and even Dream can’t help but snort at both George’s smug slurping of his drink and Sapnap’s whining. 

“HE WASN’T EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!!” Karl cackles, almost squealing in amusement. Quackity laughs with him, but Sapnap just takes this to pester Dream more. 2 minutes left. 

“That totally counted! Dream, c’mon, be my New Years kiss man, just do it! Please!” _Insistent as ever, Sapnap._ At this point, (maybe not so surprisingly), even Karl was cheering him on. _Supportive relationship goals._

“Oh come on, Sapnap, you don’t need to kiss anyone on-”

“YES YOU DO C’MON DREAM DON’T LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THIS MAN-”

“YOU NEVER KISSED ANYONE ANY OTHER YEAR!” Dream wheezed, barking out an extra laugh at George’s ‘oooooOOO’. Who really, in retrospect, had no right to act so shocked, as this was not the first new years the three of them had spent together. A minute left, and Sapnap began spam crouching. 

“DREAM PLEASE IT’S ALMOST TIME--” As he spoke, the countdown genuinely began. Honestly, the display was quite impressive- The tower in the centre of the field, which previously looked to just be blackstone, lit up in various flashing colours completed with a timer on top. It was actually pretty cool, if you ignore the ominous ball that appeared to be floating above that. How they managed that in survival; Dream did not want to know. He angled his FOV down, watching as Sapnap clipped into his chest with a characteristic degree of fondness. Karl and Quackity, at this point, had given up convincing Sapnap to do anything else, as even going as far to try to get in between him and Dream’s character yielded nothing. Dream, aside from the occasional shift side to side, made no indication of having any sort of opinion until he saw the timer hit “30 seconds” in chat. 

Dream promptly cut the other man off mid-scream. “FINE, FIne, calm down, calm down. I’ll do it, jesus christ.” He wheezed softly, only whistling a little bit as he spam-crouched in return, prompting Sapnap’s iconic shrieks of victory. Dream could only smile as they danced around each other, the timer seemingly slowing now that Sapnap finally got his wish. 

“Don’t know why it took you so long to agree anyways,” George mumbled, smirk unseen but most certainly heard. “It’s not like he was asking you to suck his dick or anything.” Sapnap’s frantic behaviour calmed only a fraction, shrill screeching subsiding into his normal giggles. It even got a rise out of Punz, who had been sitting relatively silent in the background. 

“Totally coulda though, George.” He laughed, running to punch at George while Dream only made half the journey with him, preferring to just stand a short distance away. 

“wHAAT? WHAT THE FUCK, Oh my fucking god..” Dream’s creative response was only slightly muffled by George’s clever comeback he was 100% listening to.

15 seconds. And if Dream was being perfectly honest with himself- (he wasn’t), he felt a little flushed. He’s tired, sue him. That is all this is, and nothing else. 

George only laughed at Sapnap’s antics, only beginning to complain in his usual high-pitched ways when the other had taken half his health. 

“DREEAAM, YOUR STUPID NEW YEAR’S KISS IS KILLING ME! THERE’S TEN SECONDS, LEFT, SAPNAP, YOU DUMBASS YOU’RE WASTING TIME-”

“OH SHIT YEAH-” Sapnap immediately ceased, attention drawn back to what he had spent a good couple minutes (much too long, in any sane man’s opinion) begging for, shifting in front of Dream and prodding him to do the same. He rolled his eyes, but quickly followed suit. 

Sapnap giggled, and Dream didn’t even think to stop himself from grinning softly. They bumped avatars, waiting for the countdown to finish. The closer it got to zero, though, the more time Dream felt it was taking. It had hit single digits, and below the sounds of Sapnap hyping up a New Years smooch (Karl and Quackity doing the same, with a dash more memes), singular fireworks were being set off in time with the notifications in chat. Each one seemed to take a little bit longer, and Dream felt his palms sweat just that little bit. Momentarily taking his hand off the keyboard, he wiped in on his jeans, before shifting again, laughing softly as Sapnap took it as his cue to begin spam crouching again. Dream chuckled, rocking forward in his seat. 

“Idiot, stand still or you’re gonna miss your stupid fucking kiss.” George scoffed, avatar much closer than before. Dream hadn’t even noticed him come any closer. Even though George was obviously fucking with him, Sapnap responded in earnest. 

“Right, right, yeah. It’s new years, bayyybyyy.” George’s snort was slightly more pronounced, this time around. Dream’s laughter, however, got quieter and quieter. 

3\. 

They continued to rock their avatars, making stupid little teasing noises at each other while Punz laughed in the background. 

2\. 

Sapnap was making preemptive (and rather dramatic) kissing noises, giggling in between them. Dream could only laugh, the noise dangerously close to a giggle himself. 

1\. 

Dream couldn’t place what he was so anxious about. This was Sapnap he was thinking about, really. One of his out-of-pocket, foul-mouthed best friends. It was nothing special when they pushed their stupid little minecraft avatars together as the SMP sky darkened just in time for an insane display of fireworks to light the thing up- The ‘Ball Drop’ turned out to be a brilliantly timed set of particle effects and explosions that Dream really would have loved, if he had seen it- but his entire FOV was filled with Sapnap’s dumb face. It’s not his fault he didn’t look away afterwards. Sapnap cheered though, his stillness lasting barely a millisecond as he jumped around and Dream just happened to follow him with his cursor. 

If he was grinning just a little too big, his real face a little too red- that was for him to know and only him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been procrastinating for days and the first thing i saw upon coming back to write this was that one clip of dream talking about his parents walking in on the flatscreen of porn and ive never felt more exhausted in my life 
> 
> I KNOW this would make more sense to happen on another server, like munchy or a third party altogether but for the sake of ease, my sanity, and clout its happening in an unplotted part of dreamsmp. 
> 
> No this fic is not me jerking dream off im just really bad at writing and figured a little character development was a good place to start please


End file.
